


Toki Wo Tomete

by natsume553



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume553/pseuds/natsume553
Summary: Toki wo tomete......Please stop the time........





	Toki Wo Tomete

Seorang namja manly bermata elang tengah berjalan2 ditaman kota sambil tak henti2nya menyunggingkan senyummnya yg paling manis.

ya,beberapa detik lalu,sang namjachingunya menelpon mengajaknya bertemu ditaman ini

Ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan.

namja yg telah dilamarnya seminggu lalu.

Dia berjalan menelusuri taman yg penuh kenangan ini sambil mengingat ingat hal2 yg sering mereka lakukan disini.

menyatakan cinta,first date sekaligus firs kiss dan melamar sang namjachingu,semua dia lakukan ditaman ini.

Yunho,namja ini ingat betul kalau jaejoong sang namjachingunya yg sanagat manis itu sangat menyukai bunga cosmos yg ada disini.

Dia jadi ingat ucapan jaejoong dikencan pertama mereka.

Sore yg indah,saat bunga2 cosmos ini terbang jauh tertiup angin melayang indah diatas langit yg kemerahan.

"Yun,entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai bunga cosmos.pdhal walau bunga ini indah,tpi dia hanya bagian dr bunga liar yg rapuh.yg sekali tertiup angin langsung berguguran"

Saat itu yunho hanya diam lalu mengambil setangkai bunga cosmos dan menyelipkannya ditelinga jaejoong,membuat wajah putih mulus tanpa cacatnya memerah karna malu.

"Jae,kini aku taukenapa kau sangat menyukai bunga cosmos.karna bunga itu seperti kau.indah,liar dan rapuh.tpi aku berjanji aku selalu menjagamu"

Tiba2 pandangan yunho tertuju pd sebuah gedung,ani!sebuah planetarium yg dekat dgn taman ini.

Dulu,sekarang maupun saat yg akan datang,setiap mereka berkunjung ketaman ini,saat matahari tenggelam,jaejoong akan menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya untuk memasuki gedung itu.

Melihat bintang dilangit sana dgn teropong tua yg sama.

"yun kau tau tidak apa nama 5 bintang yg berjajar membentuk huruf W itu?" "

 

Ani,mollaso,waeyo jaejongie~?"

 

"Itu namanya Cassopeia dan aku sangat menyukainya."

 

"Yah kenapa harus dgn lima bintang? tak cukupkah dgn 2 bintang saja? kau dan aku?"

Yah yunho ingat betul.

tiap mereka sampai pd dialog itu,jaejoong akn menangkupkan kedua tangannya pd pipi yunho lalu menatap dalam kedua bola mata yunho.

"Aish chagi! kenapa aku mengingat ingat kenangan kita seakan akan kau akan pergi jauh?"

Yunho menggerutu pelan,tangannya refleks mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku jasnya.sebuah sapu tangan yg mempertemukannya dg jaejoongnya.

 

Flashback

 

"Yah kau! berhenti mengikutiku!"

seorang namja manis berkulit putih tiba2 berteriak menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Mianhe.aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini.kau menjatuhkannya 2hari yg lalu.aku sudah coba memanggilmu dr kemarin tapi karna kau tdk mau berhenti aku terpaksa mengikutimu.ini!"

kata sang namja berwajah manly itu sambil mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru laut.

Namja manis itupun menoleh lalu menyambut uluran tangan namja manly itu utk mengambil sapu tangan tersebut.

"Aku jung yunho"

 

"Kim Jaejoong.panggil saja aku jae"

 

Flashback end

 

"Jae,orang bilang saputangan adalah tanda perpisahan tpi aku tdk perduli.berkat saputanganmu itu kita bisa jadi seperti ini."

Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil memandang bintang2 dilangit sana lewat atap planetarium ini yg terbuat dari kaca.

biiip........biiip......biiip......

tiba2 saja handphonenya berbunyi.

 "Yoboseyo"

Entah apa yg dikatakan orng diseberang sana hingga membuat yunho refleks menjatuhkan handphone dan dirinya begitu saja kemudian mulai menangis.

"God,Toki wo tomete"

dan kini dia seakan melihat jaejoong berdiri tersenyum didepan sana.

memakai taxedo putih yg akan mereka kenakan ketika menikah nanti.

tapi itu tdk mungkin.

Sementara itu,disebuah hospital,disamping tubuh seorng namja manis berkulit putih dg wajah pucat yg tubuhnya tertutup kain putih seluruhnya,

"Jae,apa yg kau lakukan? iruna nak! umma mohon,bukankah seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan yunho? nak..umma mohon...."

 

Dan yg tersisa hanyalah sebuah undangan berwarna biru tergeletak dibawah mobil yg hancur.

undangan yg warnanya berubah merah karna penuh dg bercak darah yg cukup banyak.

 

"WEDDING PARTY YUNJAE COUPLE"

JUNG YUNHO

DAN

KIM JAEJOONG

 

"Yun,kau tau kenapa aku begitu menyukai cassopeia? tdk cukup dgn dua bintang saja? kau dan aku? itu karna aku ingin setelah kita menikah nanti kita punya 3 anak.jadi W itu adalah aku,kamu dan ketiga anak kita.aku ingin keluarga kita bersinar seperti cassopeia dilangit sana,selamanya........"

 

END


End file.
